


A Short Discussion About Tea

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing how well the DCU slots into Ankh-Morpork...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Discussion About Tea

Alfred sipped neatly from his cup of tea. "Excellent tea, Mr Willikins."

"Thank you, Mr Pennyworth. We order from Mr Queen, on Short Street."

"Mr Queen?" Alfred made a mental note. "Thank you. We're very happy with the coffee from Mr Kord but his tea leaves something to be desired. Particularly the Earl Selachii."

Willikins nodded wisely. "Earl Selachii needs to be kept very carefully."

"Indeed. It's so easy to lose the flavor."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, it's so easy to lose the flavour."

"Ah." Willikins took a bite of his biscuit. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard."

Alfred gave Willikins a concerned look as he drank his tea. "The color tends to fade easily, too."

"You did it again!" Willikins said. "You said color. And before that, you said flavor."

"Did I?" Alfred thought back. "Goodness. I'm afraid I must be picking up Master Bruce's accent." He tutted and shook his head. "I really must be more careful." He took a final sip of his tea. "Now, Mr Willikins, would you care to have sex?"

Willikins patted his mouth with a napkin. "That would be absolutely delightful, Mr Pennyworth."


End file.
